Jacob Black Romance In Love With The Werewolf
by EpicAzn868
Summary: Based from the novel Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. Except this is the exact opposite: the main character falls inlove with Jacob Black our favorite werewolf! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. The Chase

I ran down the hill as someone very sinister chased me. The car was no use for me now, I never stopped to fill it up with gas. There was no time. I had to keep going, to move away from certain death.

I never ran as fast as this in my whole life. In seconds I expected my lungs to explode and my knees to break. This wasn't the way I thought I would die. I didn't even know _what_ would kill me. I wouldn't be able to rest in peace in the afterlife. I was absolutely positive that it wasn't human. The unbelievable speed, inhuman beauty -it all added up to something that existed in fairy tales.

I hit branches along the way, tripped on tree roots -I still kept going, despite the pain I was feeling. I could see the road up ahead, only a few feet away from me. It felt like to gateway to freedom. I didn't bother to read the sign that was near the entrance that determine the place I was going into. The place seemed to be a beach reservation. The creature didn't stop chasing me, I could hear its fast footsteps. It was no use to call help, I would run out of air in the process and collapse. I kept running west, I didn't care if I trespassed any land.

Then I realized that I was trapped. The creature was able to herd me in a cliff. I skidded to a stop almost impossibly. I hesitantly look down the cliff in a thought of just suiciding rather than being murdered. The bottom was nothing but water, part of the beach. It looked deep, but that didn't cross my mind. Then, it made it up to me. I spun around -I could feel my knees betraying me. It had cold, black eyes as it stared at me murderously.

"Fool! You cannot escape me human," it growled.

It grinned, seeing I had no choice. I back up until my heels were touching no ground. It laughed darkly.

I grinned back, and then let myself fall.

I didn't scream the way down, seeing it had no point. What would I be screaming for? The water painfully slammed on my back, making big splashes. I saw the beast look down at me from above with his teeth bared. I sank like a rock and saw no more. The water entered my mouth and flowed down my throat, blocking any air ways. It stung like shoving a knife down.

Death.

It sounded peaceful to my mind, rather than pain and suffering. Death was painless, peaceful; it took you away from the cruelty of being alive. It was easy, but life wasn't. Maybe fate brought this to me for my own good. I couldn't see anything else after that, just pure black. But I still had my senses to feel. I reached the bottom of the ocean, it would be too late for me to swim up and try to save myself. I felt the water push against me. Was something coming my way? It stopped for a second. Then it grabbed me, pulling me somewhere. Did the beast dive in too?

**********

I didn't understand how I was able to wake and and feel myself surrounded by the soft sand. Did I make it to heaven? I kept my eyes closed, even though the sun wasn't out to annoy me even further. I came to the conclusion that someone had saved me. No! I want to die! When I dared to breathe, I started to spit out water that I swallowed. I choked me.

"You're alive!" a husky voice frightened me enough to open my eyes.

There, crouched over me was a boy. He was maybe seventeen, he had russet-colored skin, his hair was black and wet. He wore no shirt, but only shorts to show his mascular chest. He was as wet as I was, I figured he was the one who saved me. I sat up and looked around in search of ominous beast.

"What is it?" he asked me urgently.

"The-the thing..." I hesitated.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Don't worry. I'll bring you somewhere safe," he almost cooed.

Effortlessly, he picked me up off the ground, as he slid his arms under my shoulder blades and under my knee. I made my head rest against his warm chest. I closed my eyes to relax myself. This as comfortable.

I felt the temperature change. I figured we were somewhere in a house.

"Jacob?" I heard a more-aged man ask.

"Yeah, dad. It's me," my rescuer answered.

I suddenly heard wheels squealing against the floor. "What happened?" the man's voice was closer now, it was panicked.

"I heard someone jump off the cliff-diving area, but I never heard them swim back up. I knew someone was drowning. I got her in time, though. She's alive," Jacob explained.

"Set her down on the couch and get her a towel!" the man ordered.

Jacob set me down on a soft couch like he was told to. I heard him run up a set of stairs, and later back down. Then he wrapped me in a towel. I had the energy to finally open my eyes to see the two of them crowding me. Jacob smiled at me warmly while the other man had his eyes spread wide.

"What's your name, my dear?" The man asked.

I hesitated for some reason- maybe from shock. It took a while before I could answer. "Anna Martinez," I was able to sound out. I held my forehead, trying to ease my headache.

"Are you okay? Did you injure any part of your body? Try to stand up," he told me.

I made the effort to stand up as Jacob had his arms out and ready incase I fell. I was surprised by such care to a stranger like me who looked like a wet cat at the moment. I was able to stand up. The walls swayed unnaturaly. "Just a headache," I answered.

"Your bleeding," Jacob whispered.

I took my hand from my forehead to see blood staining my hand. "Nothing serious," I lied.

He got up and took off to get a smaller towel to cover my head.

"Where do you come from? I never seen you around here before," the man asked.

I looked down on the carpet. "I'm from Seattle. I-It's a long story..." I trailed off.

"Do you want us to bring you to the hospital?" The man asked.

I perked up. "No, no. That's okay, I'm fine. Really. I'm in shock or something," I tried to explain.

The kind man rolled himself to the kitchen, probably to get me some food.

"What did you see?" Jacob asked me in a calm voice, he held the two of my hands.

I was forced to have flashbacks of the scene. "Someone or _something_ was chasing me... After I got home, I found my dad dead on the floor. Blood was everywhere, surrounding the dead body. I ran out of the house, to the backyard. To yell for help. A stranger stopped me, and breathed in the air like he smelled something good... He said something like, 'the pain will only take a second. It will be over.' He got his head around my neck. Another female called his attention to tell him to get rid of the evidence first before he finished me off. I think she was his friend. I had to chance to escape and drove my car here. I had to run when the gas was finished," I covered my face, seeming this all sounded like someone mentally disabled would make up. I saw Jacob flinch that some parts.

Review, review!! There are going to be more chapters than this soon ;D


	2. Kindered Spirits

Jacob led me to the kitchen, and sat me down next to a small table. Jacob's father then placed a plate of fish in front of me to eat. He then went on to call somebody on the home phone. I stared at the fish for a long time. I only realized now that I was starving. Jacob watched me eat as I began to calm down.

"Jacob, right?" I asked after some period of time.

"Yeah, Jacob Black. You can call my dad Billy," he smiled warmly.

"By the way, where am I?" I asked.

"La Push, Forks," he replied. I never realized that was such a long way from Seatle. "Thank you," I smiled at him.

**********

"We can sort everything out tomorrow, just go sleep in _this_ room," he showed me to a room that night. The room was small that the bed had to be put on vertically. I didn't care about size, though.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked, as I looked up at him. Not once did I notice that he was so tall.

"Uh...," he scratched the back of his head "Living room couch."

One of my eyebrows shot up. "You mean this was _your_ room?"

He shurgged, not seeming to mind.

"B-But I can sleep in the couch. You don't have to give your room up for me!" I negotiated.

"Really, It's okay," he smiled.

"That's too kind of you!" I complained.

"If you care about how I feel. Then I would feel better if you slept in this room," he insisted. "Please?"

I almost couldn't stand to lok at him anymore. His expression was so pleading. "Aw, fine. You win."

He chuckled.

Funny, I thought they would have brung me to a police station or something. But they asserted that I stay with them. I could still hear them talking downstairs in whispers.

**********  
I woke up to a lot of brightness coming from the windows. Forks never seemed to have any sun, just clouds of water. I threw myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face. Half-asleep, I walked down the stairs to find that the house was quiet. Jacob's soft snore was the only sound you could pick out. I checked the time to see that it was past nine o'clock. I then decided to cook breakfast for the Blacks as a way of my thanks. The freezer was piled up with raw frozen fish. Maybe Billy was a fan of fishing. The fridge had eggs, bacon, potatoes and vegetables. I fried eggs and bacon and put beans on the side as a side dish. I heard the couch squeak as Jacob had finally rolled himself to the floor untill he could get up. He made his way to the kitchen to see the meal I had prepared.

"That smells good," he said.

Billy woke up eventually and ate along with us. We were done eating by quarter to ten.

"This was delicious," Billy complimented as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, I hadn't had anything but fish around here," Jacob snikered.

Billy laughed.

"It's no problem really. I used to cook a lot for my dad. He doesn't cook well enough to feed himself," I shrugged.

I cleaned up the table and washed the plates to let Jacob relax for a while. Someone was knocked on the door, Jacob answered it. "Hey Sam!" Jacob greeted.

"Listen man, me and the boys were just going to hang around the beach," the boy named Sam said. He sounded a bit older than Jacob.

"But-" I knew where this was going.

"Go ahead Jake, I don't mind," I rolled my eyes. There was a pause as he had to think for a while.

"Thanks, Anna," he said finally. A few more guys were whith Sam. I heard whoo's follwed by ow's.

It had been peaceful for a while between me and Billy. "Thanks again for letting me stay for the night," I tried to create small talk.

"Anytime now," he laughed once. "Jacob had been talking a lot about letting you stay here permanently, since you have no where else to go. It would be a pleasure. Jacob could finally talk more around the house. Usually, he goes out with his friends, you know."

I thought about that, but the answer on the top of my head would be a yes. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course," Billy sounded like he was truthfull and giving.

"Well..." I acted like I had a lot to think about. "If it's okay with you, I guess I'll be staying in La Push," I smiled delightfully.

"You'll be starting school in two weeks. You'll have to go to Forks Highschool," he informed me.

Deep inside I groaned, "does Jacob go to that school?"

"I'm afraid not. We have to bring you somewhere else because their school seems to be too full to let anyone else enroll," he laughed.

"Oh, I see," I grimly nodded.

"A few friends will be visiting here around eight. They are really are excited to meet you," Billy told me.

I wasn't sure what about me was so interesting. Maybe he was making me feel welcomed. "Okay," I mumbled.

**********

When Jacob came back, he brought his friends along with him. Jacob introduced me to Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, Seth and Jared. A few adults came over too. There was Sue and Harry Clearwater, along with Seth's sister Leah. Jacob was wearing a different outfit than before. I could see him raise eyebrows up when he was looking at Billy sternly. Not meaning to eavesdrop or anything but I heard Billy murmur "I told you do just remove them before you phase." I wan't sure what he ment.

I finally found something I could do with all those fish from the fridge. Me and Billy started grilling them to feed our crowd as we sat around the porch to eat. They seemed to be paying a lot of attention to me; I guess Billy was right about them being exuberant to meet me. They all asked me several questions, that I couldn't have anytime to eat. They also insisted that I don't call them by their last name, but their frist; it gave me a sense of togetherness, despite that we only meet.

"How old are you, dear?" Sue asked.

"I'm sixteen," I answered politely.

"Haha, really?" Jacob asked beside me.

"Yes," I smiled at him.

"How old do you think _I_ am?" he asked.

"Umm..." I studied him from head to toe, "Seventeen?" He burst out laughing by my answer. "Eighteen right?" I said. He didn't stop laughing. "Are you saying your nineteen?" I asked.

"None of those," he finally lessened his laughter. I cocked my head to the side. He couldn't be twenty, could he?

"Then how old are you? I give up."

"I'm sixteen too," he told me. I was filled with sudden shock.

"Really?" I scoffed, "you are seriously way too tall to be sixteen."

"That's what they all say." He few other giggles too.


	3. First Day of School

Sorry this took so long to get out!!

Over the week, I got used to living in La Push with overly-friendly people. Jacob was the best person I could talk to, and I was begining to like him. I also made friends with Leah Clearwater, Jacob's friend Seth's sister. She gave me her hand-me-downs as indoor clothes, she took me shopping to find anything I could wear outdoors. I hang a lot on Jacob's garage as I watched him work with tools to recreate cars and bring them to life.

I woke up with doubt when I knew I had to attend school today. The new faces that would stare at me, spreading any new gossip even if I tripped or fell; I imagined them calling me "tripper girl." I would have no one to talk to, I have to sit alone in the back row of the whole class, and make everyone snort when I got the wrong answer to a question. Especially how Jacob wasn't there with me. I would feel like an outsider, someoe who didn't belong, someone who was being sent out.

I did my daily morning routine, but more slugishly this time. "Anna, I can give you a ride to school," Jacob offered me. "Sure, Jake. Thanks," I smiled. "Take care at school now," Billy told me before I exited the door. There was uncertainty in his voice, like he would doubt something in the future. I heard Jacob start an engine of a vehicle. I turned around to see it had been a Herley Sprint motorcyle. I almost dropped my bag in the sight. I was going to ride in that? "Anna, you look like you seen a ghost. Get on," he told me as he held out a helmet for me to use. "There's no way I'm riding on a motorcycle!" I protested. He rolled his eyes, "just get on." I shook my head swiflty. "I won't let anything hurt you," by the honesty I found in his voice and eyes, I had the courage to walk toward it. I stopped on my tracks to look at it once more. Jacob buckled a helmet securely on my head. I got on when he did. I noticed he didn't a have helmet on. "Where is your helmet?" I questioned. He laughed once, "I don't really need one, trust me." I couldn't stand the thought of Jacob getting a bad concusion when I would be in safe conditions. "But, still-" he cut me off with his sigh. "It's pointless to argue about this, Anna. Just leave it to me when I actually get hurt."

The bike roared as it slid in two wheels down the road. I could only close my eyes and grasp him tightly around the waist. I could imagine us tilting to one side too much to fall and crash, expecially when we made sharp curves toward school. I noticed that Jacob was unbelievably hot, it was like he was sick. "Jacob," I began. "What's the matter?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at his respond. Couldn't I call his attention without me being troubled with something? "You feel hot. Are you sick? You shouldn't be going to school then," I said with concern. "Ah, it's nothing. I seem to be have a higher body temperature than a normal human being." "You mean it's normal for you?" "Yes, now stop worring about me too much," he chuckled.

When we slowed down, I knew we were close to the school. I could open my eyes freely. He stopped behind a large van that was parked in the side of the road. I could see the students slowly entering the school grounds and seem not to notice me... yet. I tried to unbuckled my helmet off with my shaking hands. Jacob rolled his eyes and then helped me with it. "Thanks again," I thanked as I got off the motorcycle. "I'll pick you up after school," he saluted a little and drove off, leaving me stranded.

I walked around the front of the school untill I saw a door that had a plaque saying "FRONT DOOR." I sighed before opening the door and let the warm air brush on my face. The walls were yellow and around the door hung potted green ferns. I walked to a metal desked that leaded to the teacher's lounge in the inside. The secretary was talking on the phone, when she saw me, she held up her index finger to tell me to wait. She had red curls and wore a simple yellow blouse that fitted her nicely. When she was done talking, she drove her wheelie-chair toward me. "What can I do for you, dear?" she asked me with a warm smile. "I'm Anna Martinez," I told her in my most polite tone of voice. It was like she had to think for a minute before remembering. "Oh! Anna, how lovely to see you here. Welcome," she scooted towards a filing, metal cabinet to find a file. She came back to show me a map of the school and my schedule, she highlighted the quickest routes to each class. She handed me sheets that she intructed me to show my teachers to sign.

"Good luck," she told me before leaving. I thought of it more as she was saying it because I will have a lot of trouble mixing in with this school. I opened the door to face what lies beneathe for me.

I know it's a little too short. I apologize for that too. Review please! Your comments inspire me!


	4. Cullens

I got to my homeroom and hung my stuff in my own hook. I gave my sheet to the teacher, Mr. O'Flaherty, to sign. Then I waited silently for the bell to ring. The saying "saved by the bell" was suddenly my motto. People were staring, I was sure about that. I kept my chin rested on my folded arms and stared at the chalkboard.

Then finally the bell rang and that sent me shooting up in the air. That was embarassing. Good first impressions were down the drain. "Hey," someone called behind my back. I wasn't sure if the call was ment for me untill someone stopped me with my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy. He had brown, spiked hair with a great amount of jell, green eyes with a hint of brown. He wore a black shirt with a picture of a tounge like one of those bubble gum commercials. Over that shirt was a cream-colored jacket, and he wore navy blue baggy pants. "You're Anna Martin, right?" he asked me with a smooth, throaty voice. "That's me," I smiled in a friendly way. "I'm Cody," he said. He looked nervous. "Nice to meet you, Cody." "Uh... Where's your next class?" I had to pull out my schedule sheet from my bag. "Er, Biology," I looked back at him, his smile huge. "Cool, same here. I'll show you there." At least I didn't need my map.

It was drizzling outside, so I had to put my hood on. I absolutely hated the rain. Cody seemed to like it.

**********

Cody was the nicest person I talked to today. A few people from other classes had the courage to talk to the new girl. We all sat at a crowded lunch table together. I tried my best to file their names safely in my brain. For lunch, I simply got pizza and a bottle of Sunny D orange juice. Cody seemed to be the talker of the group, he talked non-stop about how his father owned an Olympian Sport Shop store. He also told us that this father was looking for a new worker who could help them. The pay was pretty resonable too. "So, anyone need job or extra chash?" he asked as he shifted his whole torso to face me. I thought about it a little, I do need extra cash to get my own things. "I'll have to ask Bi- my uncle," I said. I didn't want them to go to the point where they start asking me why or how I got here. I wouldn't want to tell them I was chased by a monster, and I'm being trapped in my own walls of imagination.

Then everything went silent as the lunchroom door squeaked. Everyone was staring at one point in the room. I followed their gaze to see a group of five students who entered the room. Their skin, pale white. Their eyes had a buise-like color under it. They gracefully entered the room to leave everyone stunned with their beauty. "Who are they?" I asked Alissa in a whisper who was next to me. "Those are the Cullens," she explained. "That's Alice. She's always been a little wierd. The guy she's with is Jasper. He's the guy who looks like he's in pain all the time." Alice passed by was with Jasper as she held his hand, then she suddenly twirlled under Jasper's arm like you would do in a dance. Alice had black hair that pointed in every direction. Jasper had blonde curls that hung above his ear. "That's Rosalie. I heard she has attitude and can get a little rude. She's together with Emmett. People think, he works out like five hours in the gym everyday to get his body shaped up. I heard he takes steriods." Rosalie came, like what Alissa said, with a pout and a hair flip. They were right about Emmett he seemed to have a heavy wieghted body. Rosalie had blonde, curly hair. It looked like she took a lot of time on it. Emmett had short, cropped hair. "And last but not least, Edward," a boy with trousled bronze hair and black coal eyes was coming alone, nobody with him. The others seemed to have partners. "Edward is gorgeous of course. But, I don't think he thinks any of the girls in this school are pretty enough for him," she said with a huff. He came with a slight grin on his face and he quickly flicked his eyes to us, like he somehow heard our silent whispers. "All five of them was adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme. I don't know why, but they _live_ together! Carlisle is like a match maker. Maybe, next... he'll adopt me," she giggled.

I couldn't understand this school. Gracefull, beautiful people like the Cullens where more outsiders than I was. They stood out of everyone else with their paleness. What strange, unpopular names to have at this century. I was absolutely curious

They, together sat on a lunch table in the darkest corner of the room, as far from me as possible. They bought food of course, but they never even touched it or looked at it. They all look in different directions and stayed silent.

Review and encourage me! Don't be lazy!


	5. Discomfort

The bell ringed and the cafeteria was pouring out students. "Anna, are you coming?" Sarah, my other friend, asked. I look at my tray of garbage. "I'll catch up with you in class," I told her as I picked up the tray. "Sure, no problem," she said, and then went ahead with the others. I doubted ever eating lunches with wrapers and anything that will keep me late again.

**********

I couldn't believe I was running late at my first day. Cody wasn't anywhere around to escort me to classes like a gentlemen he was. I think I lost my map to the school. I was like a chicken with its head cut off running around the school, trying to look for the Biology classroom. When I turned to a corner... I slammed into someone, or as I think something. I flew back to the floor as I made an encounter with a wall of marble. "I'm so very sorry," said a voice of an angel. The boy was lamost singing in his velvet voice. I looked up to see Edward Cullen. His coal black eyes looked back at me with concern. "Er, that's okay," I said has I got to my knees to pick up my books. Strangely enough, he had already picked up all the book before I had a chance to even look at them. He held them out to me. I took them with an apologetic look. I noticed he gulped and look like he wasn't breathing as he sood perfectly still. I was wondering if I smelled bad or something. "Anna Martin, right?" he broke the silence. "Yeah," I said smugly. "You seem lost. I'm assuming your headed to biology?" he said. "H-how did you-?" I stopped mid-sentence. It was like he could read my mind; impossible, right? "Uh, yeah. I was going to Biology," I told him. "I'll show you there, I guess. You see, I have Biology too," he told me. "Lucky me. You're a life saver." We walked to Biology with a distance between us. He kept in hands in his pocket as he looked down to avoid eye contact. He still looked like he was holding his breath, his jaw clenched. "Is something wrong?" I asked after a while. He didn't look up at me. "It's just that-" he stopped his sentence to inhale a large amount of air with his eyes closed. He never finished and I never asked.

We finally reached the Biology classroom. "Cullen, you're late," Mr. Trakalo told him, his eyes intense. He let his eyes slip to me. "Ahh, Anna Martin. We've been expecting you," he smiled. "She got lost, I just showed her the way," Edward explained. I looked around the classroom to see that the class was doing blood testing with all the needles and microscopes. "You two are sitting together then," Trakalo told us firmly. We walked together to the only table left for us to sit in. I saw Cody in the front roll his eyes when he heard I was sitting with Edward.

It was strange how Edward seem to hate me very much when we just met. He kept the same posture as before with such intensity and hatred. He sat on the edge of the stool as far as he could. "Now, as where I left off, you will get a needle-" He took out a needle from a box that was in front of Cody. "-You will prick your finger-" he took Cody's hand and held up his index finger. Suddenly Edward moved quickly beside me. "Mr. Trakalo," Edward yelled before he could prick Cody's finger. "I feel sick. May I make my way to the Nurse's Office?" he asked. "All right," Trakalo allowed. Edward swiftly arose and marched out, giving me a cold glare for less than a second before he left. It was like I was the cause for his illness. Maybe that's why people didn't respect him. He had problems about me…

Review before leaving! Suggestions, comments, anything!


End file.
